


Un passato che non dimentico, un futuro che voglio vivere.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una relazione passata che non scompare, una nuova che si fa forza.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Max Verstappen/Charles Leclerc passato
Kudos: 7





	Un passato che non dimentico, un futuro che voglio vivere.

Stava cucinando qualcosa per cena vedendo il suo compagno apparecchiare per due, lo aveva visto immerso in quel dannato cellulare per tutto il giorno, principalmente dal pomeriggio a pochi minuti fa. Aveva provato a chiedergli cosa avesse da scrivere tanto su quel coso ma il ragazzo gli aveva dato un dolce sorriso dicendo che stava solo controllando i social. Non gli sembrava impossibile da credere dato che sembrava una mania per tutti, ma i suoi sguardi, di tanto in tanto, sembravano esasperati e furiosi. Non gli era mai importato nulla della cosa quindi fare troppe domande ora sarebbe stato più che sospetto. "Charles, è pronto."

Si avvicina a lui mettendogli una mano dietro la testa tirandolo verso di se baciandolo. "Eccomi Seb, domani tocca a me." A nessuno dei due piaceva cucinare, di conseguenza avevano deciso che si sarebbero divisi i compiti e si sarebbero alternati in cucina.

"Si, domani tocca a te" lo vede ridere e si siede a tavola con lui mangiando tranquillamente, vede il cellulare illuminarsi troppo spesso e sospira stanco. "Charles, non puoi spegnerlo?"

"Scusa lo silenzio" lo prende un po' nervoso per poi posarlo su un ripiano più lontano tornando a sedersi guardandolo con un sorriso, sapeva quanto il compagno odiasse certe cose.

"Si può sapere perché ti arrivano tanti messaggi?"

"Lo sai Seb, ho un sacco di social, e un sacco di amici, tutto qui..." Beve un po' d'acqua sentendosi leggermente nervoso, non gli piaceva vedere Sebastian così seccato. "Scusa..."

"Scusa scusa scusa, non è questo, non voglio usi sempre quel coso, almeno quando mangiamo ok? Dai Charles te ne ho parlato un sacco di volte."

"Si Seb lo so, lo so" allunga una mano prendendo la sua socchiudendo gli occhi "dai mi spiace davvero."

Gli stringe la mano accarezzandola piano col pollice "va bene, non fa nulla." Finiscono di mangiare tranquilli per poi mettere su un film stringendolo a se notandolo nuovamente al cellulare, cerca di ignorare la cosa ma dopo venti minuti si alza e spegne il film sospirando. "Andiamo a dormire."

Sussulta sentendolo alzarsi e abbassa rapidamente il cellulare per poi guardarlo confuso. "No, perché lo spegni? Seb non eravamo nemmeno a metà..."

"Non hai guardato un minuto del film, stai a guardare sempre quel coso, se sei così impegnato allora guardati il cellulare, io vado sopra." Lo supera sospirando avviandosi in camera.

"No dai Seb" si alza e lo afferra per il braccio vedendolo schivarsi per nulla intenzionato ad ascoltarlo. "Dai Seb" si pone dinanzi a lui avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo baciandolo, sente l'uomo tentare di spostarlo ma si spinge ancora di più contro il suo corpo. "Mi dispiace dai, stavo solo... Parlando con amici, aveva un problema, scusa." Lo bacia ancora sentendo le sue mani avvolgerlo e tirarlo maggiormente contro di se, scende a baciarlo sul collo accarezzandogli la schiena con forza. "Mh... In questo momento hai tutta la mia attenzione."

Erano arrivati in camera senza prestare attenzione alla strada, avevano fatto l'amore, lo aveva posseduto con più forza del solito ma il ragazzo non sembrava lamentarsene. Lo stava guardando ora dolcemente addormentato e sia alza piano andando a prendere il suo cellulare, non si erano mai nascosti nulla, di conseguenza, sapeva perfettamente il suo sblocco. Si siede piano sul letto intenzionato a non svegliarlo e nota subito la chatt che lo aveva tenuto occupato per tutto quel tempo. Max, ovvio. Sa che non è corretto ma apre i messaggi cominciando a leggere, era proprio lui, i messaggi risalivano dalle ore pomeridiane dove aveva visto il ragazzo più intento a fissare il cellulare che il resto.

MV- Ciao Charles? Come vanno le cose?  
14.31

CL- Ehy Max, va alla grande, a te?  
14.32

MV- Lo sai, va. Verrai alla festa organizzata da Lewis per festeggiare il suo sesto titolo mondiale?  
14.33

CL- Si, io e Seb ci saremo, immagino anche tu.  
14.34

MV- Si. Charles, non mi va di arrendermi...  
14.35

CL- Max, per favore, davvero non c'è più niente da dire...  
14.36

MV- Forse per te, ma io sono innamorato di te, non voglio rinunciare  
14.37

CL- Sono innamorato di Sebastian, Max davvero, lascia perdere, ci perdi tempo  
14.37

MV- Se permetti come uso il mio tempo non sono affari tuoi, quindi non te ne preoccupare. In quanto ai tuoi sentimenti per il tedesco posso solo dire che l'amore è volubile  
14.38

CL- Guarda Max, ti dico chiaro che io Sebastian non lo lascio per nessuno al mondo. In quanto al tuo tempo, per carità, non mi azzarderei mai a dirti come usarlo. Volevo solo non lo sprecassi con me perché, ti giuro, non hai speranza con me. Ora scusa ma esco con Seb, a dopo  
14.40

MV- Si ok, a dopo...  
14.41

Scuote la testa andando avanti con i messaggi, almeno da quanto poteva vedere Charles lo amava ma quel moccioso Olandese non sembrava prossimo a cedere.

MV- Ci sentiamo dopo eh Charles? Se non ti contatto io non esista lo faccia tu, vero Superstar?  
18.03

CL- Non sto scrivendo a nessuno Max, io e Seb vogliamo passare un po' di tempo da soli, tutto qua  
18.03

Mv- Si ok, stai sempre con quello non è che è una novità. Charles, ti amo...  
18.04

CL- Max, per favore, non insistere su questa cosa... Io amo Sebastian  
18.08

MV- Oh non è che posso smettere di amarti di punto in bianco, ti devo ricordare che eri il mio ragazzo prima che mi mollassi per lui?  
18.10

CL- Max, il mio non è stato certo un dispetto, mi sono innamorato di lui, è successo non l'ho fatto apposta...  
18.14

MV- Ma puoi accettare che io sono ancora, giustamente, innamorato di te? O anche io ti devo cancellare con uno schiocco di dita?  
18.17

CL- No Max non sei giusto, io non ti ho cancellato, ti ho amato tantissimo e per davvero. Ma alla fine sono rimasto colpito da Seb, lui era già speciale per me, le liti affrontate, l'anno insieme. Mi sono innamorato Max. Ma non ti ho mai mentito, sono sempre stato onesto con te. Se ricordi ti ho lasciato ancora prima di mettermi con Seb. Non sapevo se mi avrebbe amato e potevo anche provarci con lui senza dirti niente e se mi rifiutava avevo sempre te. Invece io ti ho lasciato perché era giusto così, io ero innamorato di lui e ti avrei solo ingannato. Ora scusa ma devo aiutare Seb, ciao Max  
18.21

MV- Certo, onesto, bhe tu fai come vuoi, io onestamente non sopporto l'idea che tu ti strusci nel letto con lui dopo appena qualche mese. Non sopporto vederti ridere con lui, odio vederti mentre lo baci... Odio sapere che solo qualche mese fa tutto questo era mio  
18.25

Si volta a guardare il ragazzo addormentato, non gli aveva mai detto che Max fosse il suo ex, certo avevano sempre detto che gli ex dell'uno e dell'altro non erano importanti, ma adesso si sentiva geloso a sapere che, solo pochi mesi prima, Max stringeva il suo Charles tra le braccia. Si passa una mano tra i capelli scuotendo la testa, ormai aveva letto fin qua tanto valeva continuare.

CL- Mi dispiace amico, te lo ripeto, ti ho amato tanto ma la mia vita è Seb. Lo amo come credo di non aver mai fatto con nessuno  
20.07

MV- Bravo, bravo, vuoi un applauso? No sei un vero bastardo, poi ti fai vedere da agnello dagli altri  
20.08

CL- Sono un bastardo perché mi sono innamorato di un'altra persona?  
20.09

MV- No, ma puoi anche evitarmi le stronzate del non amo nessuno come lui  
20.09

CL- Scusa...  
20.10

MV- Sai che me ne faccio delle tue scuse, io ti amo  
20.10

CL- Non so davvero cosa dire, se ti fa star male allora vuoi mi allontani da te?  
20.11

MV- Ok, ti meriti un applauso, non solo mi hai mollato ora te ne lavi le mani di me dicendo che, ironicamente, per farmi stare bene ti vuoi allontanare?  
20.12

CL- Fottiti Max, qualsiasi cosa io dica la usi contro di me  
20.12

MV- Voglio fottermi te, ma immagino che lui mi abbia già sostituito bene vero?  
20.13

CL- Davvero Max, sei migliore di così...  
20.14

MV- Forse eri tu a rendermi migliore...  
20.14

CL- No, tu lo sei di tuo, nessuno ti rende ciò che non sei...  
20.15

MV- Mi manchi, mi manchi Charles, se solo avessi capito prima, forse avrei potuto impedirlo...  
20.15

CL- No, no Max, non hai sbagliato nulla, io ti ho amato davvero, mi sono innamorato di Sebastian, mi è entrato sotto la pelle senza che me ne accorgessi, e lentamente mi ha rapito completamente...  
20.33

MV- Dubito ti sia entrato solo sotto la pelle...  
20.34

CL- MAX...  
20.34

MV- Che c'è? Mi sto sbagliando? No, ovviamente no...  
20.35

Posa il cellulare per poi voltarsi verso di lui sospirando, odiava quel ragazzino, quel Max, ma almeno aveva visto che Charles difendeva, strenuamente, il loro rapporto. Si mette a letto avvicinandosi di più a lui stringendolo a se vedendolo aprire gli occhi assonnato prima di poggiarsi completamente a lui e riaddormentarsi dopo poco. Alla fine non poteva fare molto, non adesso, avrebbe parlato con Max l'indomani, erano rimasti in zona un po' più a lungo per festeggiare Lewis.

Sorride voltandosi verso di lui "buongiorno Seb ti ho preparato la colazione." Si siede con lui vedendolo pensieroso, forse era arrabbiato ancora per ieri? Il loro rapporto, a letto, era stato un po' duro, sentiva un po' della rabbia di Seb in ogni spinta. Non gli era dispiaciuto, alla fine non gli aveva fatto male, quello che gli faceva male era vedere che il suo compagno avesse ancora quella rabbia negli occhi. "Va tutto bene amore?"

"Si" mangia silenziosamente prima di posare i piatti nel lavello.

"Non preoccuparti, ci penso io a lavare tutto." Si alza affiancandolo.

"No, se uno cucina l'altro pulisce, sono i patti" prende i suoi piatti e lava il tutto vedendolo andare a sedersi sul divano, almeno non usava quel dannato cellulare. "Charles, io esco un attimo."

Lo guarda confuso "si, va bene" era davvero strano, non gli piaceva quest'atmosfera. "Dove vai?"

"Non ci metterò molto."

Lo vede uscire sospirando appena, sperava di vederlo tornare più sereno, non gli aveva nemmeno detto dove andava.

Aveva raggiunto il camper di Max, nella sua vecchia scuderia, voleva davvero mettere in chiaro un paio di cose col giovane pilota. Bussa aspettando aprisse per poi accennare un sorriso di convenienza al suo sguardo sbalordito. "Possiamo parlare? Solo un minuto."

Si riscuote annuendo. "Si certo, va bene, vuoi entrare?"

"No, vieni facciamo due passi." Si avvia sentendosi raggiungere da lui.

"Cosa vuoi dirmi? Non facciamo convenevoli, non siamo i tipi."

"Onestamente credo tu sia ingiusto con Charles, di accusarlo per i suoi sentimenti intendo."

Inarca un sopracciglio scuotendo la testa "scusa? Te lo ha detto lui?"

"Non ti riguarda come lo so, voglio solo che lo lasci in pace. Non che non lo devi frequentare come amico, ma devi accettare che sta con me adesso, non più con te."

Ride scuotendo la testa, era sicurissimo Charles non avesse detto a nessuno che erano stati insieme, o comunque non lo avrebbe certo detto al suo nuovo ragazzo. "Hai letto i suoi messaggi eh?"

MV- Non riuscivi più a gestirmi e hai mandato qui il tuo ragazzo a farmi la scenata? Gli hai fatto leggere i nostri messaggi vedo, sa che stavamo assieme.  
10.08

CL- Che stai dicendo?  
10.08

MV- Sto dicendo che il tuo ragazzo sta qui a farmi una scenata di gelosia, che devo lasciarti in pace, che ora stai con lui  
10.09

Si alza afferrando una giacca velocemente.

CL- Dove siete?  
10.10

MV- A poco dal mio camper  
10.10

Corre verso il camper dell'amico vedendo i due discutere in maniera piuttosto gelida. "Sebastian."

Si volta verso di lui per poi vederlo posizionarsi a poco da lui. "Vedo che ti ha chiamato in sua difesa."

"Io non ho bisogno di essere difeso."

"Sta zitto Max" guarda verso Sebastian incrociando le braccia. "Hai davvero letto i miei messaggi?"

"Si, l'ho fatto."

"PERCHE'? NON AVRESTI DOVUTO, DOVEVI FIDARTI DI ME."

Lo afferra per la giacca "non alzare la voce" lo lascia andare scuotendo la testa.

Si sistema la giacca per poi sospirare appena. "Seb, ti ho dato ogni singolo codice in modo da mostrarti che non hai nulla di cui dubitare, ma così non va bene, se qualcosa non va ne devi parlare con me, non attaccare gente a caso."

"Vedo che sono chiari le tue parti?"

"Cosa?"

"Hai preso le parti di Max."

"No, questo non è vero, io non sono dalla sua parte, semplicemente ti sto dicendo che non hai motivo di dubitare di me, voglio tu abbia fiducia in me come io ne ho in te. Hai capito?"

"Si, perfettamente" si avvia verso il proprio camper.

"Sebastian, Sebastian dove vai?" Lo afferra per la mano facendolo voltare verso di se "per favore non puoi fare così, parlami no?"

"Non c'è più niente da dire, non voglio più stare con te."

Sussulta scuotendo appena la testa "no, no io non capisco, che stai dicendo?"

Lo guarda gelido "io ti lascio."

"Sebastian, SEBASTIAN" si asciuga le lacrime vedendolo allontanarsi senza degnarlo di un secondo sguardo. "No, Sebastian, non può essere vero."

Lo guarda avvicinandosi a lui "Charles..."

"MAX" si poggia al muro li vicino scuotendo la testa asciugandosi le lacrime. "No, non può essere vero..."

"Se ti lascia appena cerchi di fargli capire qualcosa allora non vale la pena piangere per lui" lo afferra per le spalle tirandolo contro di se baciandolo. Le sue labbra, quanto gli erano mancate.

Lotta contro di lui non ricambiando poi il bacio spingendolo via "no, Max, io non ti amo più, mi dispiace ma io amo Sebastian."

"SEI UN'IDIOTA!"

"NO, SONO INNAMORATO." Si allontana a passo svelto dall'amico raggiungendo il camper di Sebastian bussando. "Ti prego Seb, apri la porta." Si accuccia alla porta dopo aver battuto più volte il pugno.

Apre la porta vedendo Charles guardarlo stupito, poco male almeno non doveva farsi la camminata per raggiungere il camper di lui. Gli lancia il borsone sulle gambe richiudendo la porta senza dirgli nulla.

Afferra la borsa per istinto vedendolo chiudere la porta, non gli aveva detto nulla, nemmeno una parola, osserva il borsone aprendolo e nota che tutte le sue cose erano la dentro. Non solo le sue cose ma anche tutti i regali che Charles aveva fatto al tedesco. Resta seduto per un po' li fino a calmarsi, almeno in parte, per poi alzarsi, era passato un bel pezzo e non si era degnato nemmeno di parlargli. Prende il cellulare accennando un sorriso asciugando una lacrima, era proprio a causa di quello se avevano litigato. Decide comunque di mandargli un messaggio.

CL- Ti amo, non mi arrendo così facilmente, perché lo so che anche tu mi ami ancora.- Si asciuga delle lacrime mentre scriveva, si, era sicuro che anche l'altro lo amasse, Seb era sempre stato una persona seria e sapeva che se aveva accettato di stare con lui è perché lo amava davvero. Non poteva dire davvero. -Spero di vederti alla festa, spero mi permetterai di chiarire, ti amo Sebi  
11.52

Alla fine passa l'intera giornata a cercare di contattare Seb, l'uomo visualizzava i suoi messaggi, ma mai una risposta. Aveva provato a chiamarlo ma sentiva il cellulare zittirsi dopo uno o due squilli, era chiaro fosse lui a rifiutare le chiamate, gli stava palesemente dicendo che non lo voleva sentire. Sospira guardando il cellulare e decide di andare alla festa, ormai era ora. Arrivato alla festa nota le numerose persone, molte non erano più sobrie. A distanza vede Sebastian ridere e scherzare con Lewis e Valtteri, sente come un pugno allo stomaco ma decide che non era il momento giusto per parlargli.

"CIAO CHARLES" lo colpisce con una pacca sulla spalla "sei più calmo adesso?"

Nota mezza sala voltarsi verso di lui, anche Sebastian lo guarda, si sente arrossire anche se il suo sguardo era gelido, resta pochi secondi a guardarlo e poi torna a sorridere ai due Mercedes ignorandolo.

"Ehy, potresti almeno rispondere" lo fa voltare verso di se afferrandogli il volto con una mano.

"Cosa? Mi avevi chiesto qualcosa?"

"Cavolo, sei così disperato eh? Almeno forse ora capisci cosa provo io."

Lo guarda colpendogli piano la mano facendosi lasciare il volto e andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Lando che parlava con Carlos. Non stava prestando molta attenzione a quella festa, anzi, poteva quasi andarsene per quanto stesse facendo, in verità non si era mosso da quel divano. Aveva solo sentito Lando e Carlos ridere per una sfida che Lewis aveva lanciato a Max, solleva lo sguardo vedendoli ridere, Max aveva perso la sfida, se aveva ben capito adesso Lewis gli avrebbe fatto pagare un pegno.

"Dunque, dato che avevo ragione e tu torto ora paghi pegno" ride vedendo il ragazzo mandarlo a fanculo. "Allora, allora, vediamo quali di questi giovanotti dovrai baciare." Si guarda attorno notando lo sguardo spento del Monegasco. "Ok, visto che Charles è così triste vagli a dare un bel bacio."

Sussulta appena, che centrava lui? Era andato a quella festa solo per vedere Sebastian e cercare di parlargli, ma era stato tutto inutile. Sospira, non voleva davvero essere baciato da lui. Lo vede avvicinarsi e mettergli le mani sulle spalle "no Max..."

Gli preme le labbra con forza sulle sue stringendolo a se, ignorava gli applausi altrui per aver rispettato il pegno. Per lui non era un pegno, era innamorato di Charles, non riusciva a capacitarsi di perderlo.

Lo spinge appena allontanandolo "ok, hai fatto il tuo pegno, ti prego Max, basta" solleva lo sguardo vedendo Sebastian scuotere la testa e uscire nel giardino sul retro. Perché sembrava ancora più arrabbiato, era solo un dannato pegno, che c'entrava lui in questo? Si alza d'istinto per poi seguirlo vedendolo poggiato contro un albero. "Sebastian."

"Non voglio sentirti ne parlarti, lasciami in pace Charles."

Lo afferra per la camicia bloccandolo all'albero alle sue spalle premendo con forza le labbra sulle sue. "Ti amo, ti amo Sebastian, tu lo sai." Si avvicina ancora a lui forzandolo in un'altro bacio, non voleva piangere ma sentendolo ribellarsi le lacrime sfuggono ai suoi occhi.

Si sente baciare con forza, tenta di spingerlo via con scarso successo fino a vederlo abbassare la testa sentendolo piangere. Capovolge le posizioni bloccando lui contro l'albero battendo un pugno contro il tronco vedendolo alzare lo sguardo con un sussulto spaventato. Lo blocca tra se e l'albero guardandolo serio negli occhi avvicinandosi a lui. "Ci saranno orari in cui metterai via il cellulare, in cui avremo solo del tempo per noi, eccetto in casi di emergenza."

Lo guarda sempre più vicino a se e annuisce "si, si terrò lontano il cellulare nei nostri momenti."

"Ok" lo bacia sentendosi stringere da lui stringendolo a sua volta, lo sente spingersi contro di lui e lo morde piano sulle labbra. "Che vuoi fare? C'è gente."

"Nessuno che ci presterà davvero attenzione, siamo al coperto qui, e loro impegnati li." Lo bacia ancora cominciando a sfilargli la camicia facendolo stendere sull'erba sedendosi su di lui senza allontanare le labbra dalle sue.

"Sei davvero pazzo" lo accarezza lungo i fianchi prima di cominciare a spogliarlo a sua volta, sapeva fosse da pazzi, faceva anche piuttosto freddo, ma lo sentiva sempre di meno man mano che l'eccitazione saliva.

"Sebastian" sente la propria voce tremare per l'eccitazione, scopre il necessario sia lui che Sebastian e si solleva sedendosi piano sul membro di lui sospirando di piacere prima di cominciare a muoversi deciso su di lui.

Gli stava accarezzando dolcemente la schiena, adesso il freddo cominciava a farsi sentire. "Coraggio, dobbiamo sistemarci."

Si solleva appena guardandolo negli occhi "Ti amo, ti amo tanto Sebastian."

Lo guarda annuendo mettendosi poi seduto "ti amo anche io Charles, e lo sai bene, ma ero arrabbiato e ti ho evitato tutto il tempo."

"Sebastian, io voglio essere il tuo ragazzo."

Lo guarda per poi lasciarsi sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito "ma tu sei il mio ragazzo, altrimenti perché ti avrei detto che non devi usare il cellulare nei nostri momenti?"

Annuisce, si lo aveva detto. Si alza insieme a lui stringendolo poi con forza.

"Ehy ehy" lo stringe a se accarezzandogli la schiena "mi starai attaccato tutta la sera?" Ovviamente lo diceva divertito e con affetto.

"No Sebastian, ovviamente no, non essere ridicolo" lo guarda con un dolce sorriso "ti starò attaccato solo per l'eternità."

Ride stringendolo a se avviandosi in casa "la vita era poco?"

Ridacchia stando stretto a lui "troppo poco."


End file.
